Towers
by Karla-20
Summary: "-¿Sabes algo, amor? – alzó su mirada con esperanza, pero yo no se la daría – Una vez que nos construimos como torres, uno no siente nada en absoluto. Nosotros lo hicimos, y ahora mi corazón no siente nada en absoluto."


Hola, sí sé que aparecí ayer, y ahora volví con otro one-shot, inspirado en la canción Towers de Little Mix. Sí, soy mixer(? ok. La cosa es que esta sería como la versión alternativa de "Over Again" (el que puse ayer), contada por Momoko y con otro final. Más demostrando los sentimientos de ella y como se siente al respecto de todo esto.

Espero que les guste. No importa si no gustas de este tipo de música, creo que te va a gustar el fanfic :)

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, drama, romance acabado, no final feliz.

Tienen 19 años.

Disclaimer: La canción Towers no me pertenece, tampoco Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.

* * *

**_Towers_**

El sonido del ese viejo piano, el que le encantaba tocar a mi vecina, esa melodía melancólica que llegaba hasta aquí, a mi habitación, que me hacía estar más deprimida de lo que estaba. A su vez, me había dado cuenta que las paredes se me venían cayendo.

No soltaba ninguna palabra, y solo volvía a doler cuando mis amigas de nuevo me advertían, pero para eso ya era demasiado tarde.

Siempre me sentía amada cuando lo veía, su rostro, sus penetrantes ojos rojos, sus labios, su cabello pelirrojo, todo de él. Y a pesar de eso, hay demasiadas cicatrices internas que no puedo reemplazar por sus palabras lindas o promesas. Cada una de ellas, las cuales eran como una descarga eléctrica para mí cada vez que las oía, me emocionaban, me enamoraban, me conmovían. Pero saber que solo eran viles mentiras y engaños, las hacían sentir como golpes fuertes en mi corazón, ¿Tanto dolor era el que me causaban sus falacias? Ya no entendía lo que él me decía por el sufrimiento.

_La puerta de mi departamento había sonado, me acerqué para abrir y me encontré con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, mis favoritas. Y detrás de ellas estaba él._

_-Hola linda. – dijo asomando su cabeza por el ramo de rosas._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Brick? – no tenía ganas de verlo. _

_-Vamos, Momoko. __**No quiero que estemos peleados, amor.**__ Sé que fue por una estupidez. – tenía cara de remordimiento – Así que estoy aquí para pedirte perdón como se debe, princesa. – me acercó el ramo, y yo lo recibí. _

_-Yo… – no tenía ni idea de que decir, y tampoco sabía que iba a caer en su juego._

_-Por favor, acéptalas. – dijo tomando mi mano y dándole un beso – Y perdóname por ser tan idiota, amor._

_-Esta… bien. – sonreí como una niña enamorada – Te perdono. – él se acercó y me abrazó, levantándome y plantándome un beso, uno de necesidad. _

_-Te amo. – yo no sabía por qué había creído en sus palabras._

_-Yo también. _

_Y ese fue mi error más grande, haberlo perdonado, como siempre lo hacía. Pero lo que no sabía era que pagaría caro por ese error._

Qué ingenua fui creyendo en él, pero lo que él me daba era un mundo color de rosa, uno de mis colores favoritos, pero que en este momento se había convertido en uno de los más despreciados por mí.

Después de ese incidente, él ya nunca me traía flores, las rosas que tanto me gustaban. Ya nunca se quedaba en los momentos más importantes para mí, o cuando lo necesitaba. No me ayudaba en mis momentos de tristeza o depresión. No, nuestra relación era de vernos tan pocas veces que ya ni podía sentir que él era mi novio.

Es una pena, pero él era el culpable.

Había dejado de creer que existía el amor verdadero después de todo, porque unas simples palabras eran suficientes para sentirme en lo alto, tenerme de vuelta con él, y de nuevo cayendo en sus trampas.

Todavía me siento amaba viéndolo, él era el dueño de mi corazón, me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido por alguien antes. No, nadie me hacía sentir como él. Y el precio del amor era demasiado alto, ya que todas estas lágrimas que ya había llorado por él, no se pueden borrar. Están en mi rostro permanentemente, solo que no son visibles a los ojos, sino al alma.

Cuando me habían mandado esas fotos, ya no quería saber más de él. Me había visto la cara de idiota, pero después de todo, eso es lo que en realidad era en ese momento, una idiota por haberle creído después de tantas mentiras y peleas. Haber perdido mi orgullo perdonándolo, haber sido tan ingenua nuevamente, haber sido tan idiota para dejarme llevar.

Me había engañado. Yo confiaba en él, yo lo quería, yo lo amaba. ¿Y así acaba todo? Qué porquería más grande. Qué miserable me siento. Yo ya no puedo soportar esto. Soy solo una mujer, con el corazón destrozado, claro.

Perdóname corazón, lo siento de verdad, pero vamos a tener que empezar de nuevo.

* * *

La campana tocó. Las clases habían terminado. Todos los estudiantes salían del aula a excepción de mi, estaba guardando mis cosas en mi mochila, sentía que alguien más estaba conmigo, pero no quería creer que era él. Cuando terminé, me levanté para salir, hasta que una mano la detuvo sosteniendo mi brazo, volteé encontrándome a la última persona que quería ver en ese momento. Brick. Traté de zafarme, pero no podía, claro tonta, él es mucho tenía mucho más fuerte que tú. Suspiré resignada.

-¿Qué quieres, Brick?

-Quiero que me escuches. – suspiré cansada.

-¿Y para qué? No tenemos nada de qué hablar. – me vio con esa mirada que te paralizaba, sin duda me seguía intimidando un poco – Lo… nuestro acabó ya.

-Dime con tu mente, cuerpo y espíritu la verdad, ¿ya no me amas? – preguntó sin quitarme la mirada de encima – Vamos Momoko, ambos podemos quitarnos las máscaras y admitir que aún nos queremos.

-Brick, vete por favor. – dije haciéndome la fuerte, aguantando unas pequeñas lágrimas – ¡No quiero hablar contigo!

-No. No te soltaré hasta que me escuches.

-No quiero que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo aquí, vete. No hay nada de qué hablar.

-Momoko, entiende ¡Ese no era un _yo_ normal! Me habían puesto quién sabe qué clase de porquerías en el trago ¡Nunca te engañaría! – ¿en sus ojos había sinceridad? No lo creo.

Con escuchar esas palabras tenía ganas de cambiar mi pensamiento sobre nosotros, pero de pronto recordaba todo lo que somos y como estamos en estos momentos. ¿Seguir sufriendo sus mentiras? Yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

¿Qué pasaba si me estaba engañando? ¿Qué pasaba si lo volvía a hacer? ¿Qué pasaba si no creía en él? ¿Y todas las peleas y errores cometidos? ¿Será que los dejaría pasar?

-Estás aquí como tantas veces que hemos discutido. Volverte a perdonar, ¿Para qué, para que lo hagas de nuevo? ¿Para que me engañes de nuevo y esté como una idiota sufriendo por ti? – volteó la mirada, no quería que los ojos de Brick me acosaran como lo hacían en ese momento .

-No te estoy mintiendo, Momoko, debes creerme. – dijo con ojos suplicantes – **No quiero que estemos peleados, amor.**

_"No quiero que estemos peleados, amor." _He oído eso antes, y no voy a volver a caer esta vez, no lo haré.

-Dejaste de ser la persona de la cual yo me había enamorado, los detalles, tu momentos conmigo, todo eso se había acabado. ¿Quieres que te crea después de todo? – no lo soportaba, me dolía.

-Créeme, por favor.

-Ya es demasiado tarde Brick, mi corazón no siente nada. Nada por ti. – suspiré reprimiendo las lágrimas que querían salir, aun así mis ojos estaban llorosos – Todo puedo haber sido nuestro, cariño, pero lo dejaste y ahora es demasiado tarde.

-Esto significa… ¿el adiós para siempre? – su voz sonaba quebrada y su mirada solo estaba en el suelo.

Yo solo asentí, con el corazón destrozado, pero con el orgullo alto. Solo abrí mi boca para decir algo más.

-¿Sabes algo, _amor_? – alzó su mirada con esperanza, pero yo no se la daría – Una vez que nos construimos como torres, uno no siente nada en absoluto. Nosotros lo hicimos, y ahora mi corazón no siente nada en absoluto.

Me retiré rápidamente y salí del instituto, tomé un bus hacia mi departamento.

* * *

Ya dentro me senté en el último asiento, sola. No había casi nadie en el bus, y había comenzado a llover muy fuerte, todas las calles estaban empapadas.

Miré por la ventana y di un largo suspiro, una pequeña lágrima se me escapo y solté una risita. No sabía por qué, pero lo hice. Ahora me iba a prometer una cosa, ya no iba a caer. Ya no iba a volver a sufrir. Ya no.

-Definitivamente mi corazón no siente nada en absoluto. – solté en un pequeño susurro acompañado de otra lágrima.

* * *

No me maten por favor, tenía que quedar así, ya que la canción xD. Bueno, es la primera vez que hago un fic con final alternativo y uno triste. alksdjas perdón si quedó mal y eso, no soy buena en esto :(

Yo creo que para que la entiendan mejor van a tener que leer "Over Again", o si quieren saber el final feliz xd.

Reviews?


End file.
